Say yes to the dress: Sam the bride maid
by letsstartshippingdangerously
Summary: Carly is getting married so Sam has to travel to NYC to pick the bride maid dress. is everything going to be okay after the fact that Carly hadnt picked Sam as the maid of honor? (Seddie too!).


**A/N: i wrote this after watching an episode of say yes to the dress bridemaids. LOL. i love that show. i hope you like it!**

Say yes to the dress: Sam the bride maid

"do you have everything in your luggage?" asked Freddie to Sam as she was eating a donut, trying to pretend that she didn't have to take a plane in less than two hours.

"I do, nub, just stop bugging me please," she answered. "Plus I'm just going to be there for the day,"

"Yeah, so that makes me think that you filled your luggage with food," Freddie replied joking.

"Well, you have been dating me for a while, I can tell that you know me too well," she said grinning as she approached Freddie so she could give her a quick kiss.

"I know," added Freddie. "Come on, let's go, you don't want to miss your plane," he said.

"No, I don't want to miss it," said Sam mumbling but in a sarcastic way.

Sam had to take a plane to New York since she was supposed to meet Carly to go pick braid maids dresses. Carly was going to be married in eight months, but still she did want to have everything picked before the wedding.

After high school, Sam had stayed in Seattle and so did Freddie, but Carly left the city to go live in New York so she could study in a great college. Since she had left, She visited a few times, and also did Sam and Freddie. But Sam could tell that it wasn't the same kind of relationship with her best friend.

As Sam and Freddie were driving to the airport, Freddie noticed that Sam was really quiet. At first he thought that she was actually acting like that because it was early and she hadn't had sleep. But then he remembered what had happened a few months ago and it almost broke his heart.

It was around three months ago when Carly came to Seattle with her boyfriend, Anthony, so she could announce her engagement to her brother and also her friends. Freddie still remembered how happy they all were having dinner in a cute restaurant from the downtown. Carly was happy with her boyfriend, she had met him when she started college and since then, they were inseparable. So when she was announcing the engagement, she also started talking about wedding stuff like picking a dress, the cake, and also the bride maids.

She started talking about how fun it would be to plan the wedding with all her friends around her, and by friends she was referring to her college friends, the ones that she had met when she joined the fraternity. She also mentioned like it wasn't a huge deal that her friend Melissa was actually going to be the maid of honor.

Freddie still remembered the hurt look in Sam's face when she heard that her best friend in the whole world had broke not only the pact that they had made when they were kids, but also had kinda forget about her. As Carly acknowledge Sam's silence, she reminded her that she was going to be a bride maid, just like her other five friends along with Melissa.

That evening after dinner, when Sam and Freddie reached their apartment, Freddie asked her if she feeling good, and she answered that she didn't care about that kind of stuff, that it was irrelevant. But also she said that Carly was right, she wasn't going to be around her to help her plan the wedding, so maybe that was why Carly had not choose her.

"I hate that you cant come with me," Sam said as she took one of Freddie's hands. She was acting pretty sensitive that morning.

"Well, it's not like I can help you pick a dress," he said joking.

"I don't care, it would be better that being there with that people," she said rolling her eyes.

"Baby are you sure it doesn't bother you the fact that you're just another bride maid, even though you had met Carly a lot of years before them?" Freddie asked not to bug Sam, but to comfort her if she was not feeling good.

"You wont stop bothering with that chiz, huh?" she said grinning.

An hour later she was sitting in the plane. Even though she had told Freddie that she wanted him with her, she was glad he wasn't going to NYC because he would bother her the whole day trying to make her say that she was hurt by Carly.

She was, in fact. But she didn't want to make Carly feel bad. Sam understood that they were no longer the same friends that had been, since Sam was not around Carly anymore.

She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, she was already in New York City. Since she was supposed to meet Carly around ten o'clock, she went to her favorite restaurant in the city and ordered some pizza. Sam didn't care that it was really early, she just loved the pizza from New York.

As she was eating a slice, she called Freddie to tell him that she had landed and to remind him to not get to crazy in the apartment since she wasn't going to be there to enjoy it.

As soon as she hanged up with Freddie, she started getting phone calls and text messages, and they were from Carly.

"Sup Carls," she said happily to hear from her best friend.

"Where are you Sam? We're already heading to the store, you were supposed to meet me at 10," Carly said with anger.

"What?" asked Sam not understading Carly's speech. "It's still early, last time I checked it was seven," said Sam.

"It's not, get your ass here as soon as you can," was the last thing that Carly said before ending the conversation.

Sam was confused. She looked at her phone and it said that it was seven. But then she realized that she wasn't in Seattle. She was in New York, and it wasn't the same time zone. She quickly left some bucks in the table and took her luggage, so she could grab a cab to get to the store.

After what it look like an eternity to Sam, she reached the store where Carly was. She was so mad with herself to be there late. She hated her friends from the fraternity and she knew that they hated her too, and since she was late, she knew that they were going to talk about that the whole day.

She spotted the brunette surrounded by six freaks eh, friends and she joined them.

"I'm sorry I was late," said Sam trying to catch some air, since she had ran from the street.

"We had to reschedule the date, so we're going to be picking dress in half an hour," explained Carly.

"Now we're going to have less time to do it," said Melissa, trying to attack Sam.

Sam bit her tongue and pretend she hadn't heard her. It was going to be a long day.

While everyone was talking about something that Sam didn't care or understood, she pretended that she was doing something interesting with her phone.

A few minutes later, there was a consultant from the store and they all entered to a room.

"Hi, my name is Christine, who is the bride?" asked as they all sat in the room.

"Hi, I'm Carly, and I'm the bride," said Carly as she shook her hand.

"So, when is the wedding and what kind of dresses are you looking for?" asked the consultant.

"My wedding is going to be in June. It's going to be in Bahamas. So I'm looking for maybe long pink dresses that could look great in the sunset," explained.

"Wait are they going to be pink?" Sam asked her.

"Yes, didn't I tell you, Sam?" asked Carly rolling her eyes.

"No, you didn't," replied Sam. When they were teens, and they were talking about their weddings, Carly had promised Sam that she wouldn't have pink bride maids dresses. Another thing that she had forgotten.

"So who are the ladies that will wear the dresses?" asked the consultant as she realized that Sam was upset.

"Six of them are friends from my fraternity. They are Claire, Lucile, Briana, Hayley, Ria and Melissa. She is my maid of honor. And then my crazy meat loving friend from high school," said Carly as a joke. But it didn't sound as a joke to Sam. It made her friends laugh at the description.

The consultant noticed that something awkward was happening between the girls from the fraternity and Sam, but she didn't say anything.

The consultant and Carly went to look for some dresses as as they did, Sam was forced to share the room with six freaks. They were all so loud and shiny that made Sam got a head ache.

She couldn't believe that Carly had forgot everything that they had promised about their weddings, and she also couldn't believe that she was labeled just as a friend from high school.

"All right, Sam, Melissa and Hayley, you guys should go to the dressing room to try some dresses," said Carly as she came back to the room.

Sam walked to the dressing room and when she was there she found a pink strapless chiffon dress with vertical ruffles. When she saw it, she asked herself what evil thing had she done to get that horrible dress.

When she got out of the room, she joined the other two girls. They were wearing nice dresses.

"well, Melissa is wearing a pink sleeveless tulle over lace dress, that is short, just above the knees. I know Carly you said that you wanted long dresses but I'm just showing what it looks,"

"It's pretty, but I think I want to keep the long dress," said Carly.

"All right, then we have Sam with a pink strapless chiffon dress with vertical ruffles" explained the consultant.

"Oh my God it's horrible," said one of Carly's friends. Even though Sam was thinking the same thing about it, she felt embarrassed and she looked down.

"I don't like the ruffles," Said Carly.

"Well, finally we have a pink strapless tulle dress," explained.

"I like it," said Carly. "It's really nice,"

"Do you have it with at least spaghetti straps?" asked Sam to the consultant.

Carly frowned. "Why?" asked to Sam.

"I don't think it's going to make my chest look good," she explained.

"Maybe you can try it Sam, to see what it looks in you,"

"Why do you need to try it?" asked Melissa.

"Well, I'm sorry that your chest is flat, but I don't want to have my boobs exposed in my best friend's wedding," she snapped.

"Sam," Carly yelled. And as she did, Sam rolled her eyes.

In the second round, Sam tried the same dress that Hayley had tried so Carly finally rejected it because she didn't want Sam's boobs to be the center of her wedding. The other girls tried another long dressed, but none of them pleased Carly.

Sam was exhausted. She really needed something to eat, because it had been three hours since she had the pizza. She sneaked out of the store, and she found a place where she bought some fatcakes.

When she got back to the store, Carly was furious. She was so mad that Sam had left, because it made them wait to see the next round of dresses.

"Sam, where were you?" she asked her.

"I just went to buy some fatcakes, you know since I'm the crazy food lover from high school," she replied sarcastically.

"I cant believe you're acting so irresponsible, you promised that you would act like a girl, but since you got into New York you're ruining everything. You were late, you got out to buy food, you attack Melissa,"

"I cant believe YOU," sam replied. She was really angry. "You're acting like that, treating me like if I'm nothing, well, let me remind you that before you left Seattle I was your best friend. Not just your friend from high school. Let me remind you also that you had promised a few years ago that your bride maids dressed weren't going to be pink, and also, let me remind you that I was supposed to be your maid of honor. Freddie would die to listen to me tell you all of this, since he had been asking me if I'm fine with your choice about her since the day that you announced your wedding,"

Carly was speechless. She didn't know that Sam was feeling defeated by her. She just didn't know what to say.

"And for the record, I was being attack by all of them first," said Sam as she left the place where she was talking to Carly, so she could find the dressing room.

As soon as she entered the room she felt awful. She wasn't supposed to say everything that she had said to Carly. It was just like kicking a puppy outside in a raining day.

Sam was trying a pink satin one shoulder dress, when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and it was Carly. For a second her heart stopped beating, because she was feeling guilty.

"Hey," Carly said quietly. Sam smiled. "You look great. I think that it's my favorite dress," Carly said.

"I like it too," Sam said softly. "I'm sorry, Carly, I shouldn't have yelled at you," she explained.

"No, I'm sorry Sam. You're right. I was a bitch to you today," she said approaching Sam. "I just… I don't know, sometimes it's hard to be away from Seattle, and as I'm the only one who isn't there, I tried to push everything that reminded me to Seattle," she added.

"Look, I understand. It must be hard, but please don't hear anything that I said. It's your wedding, something that you have been planning since you're nine, so you can do whatever you want. I'm going to wear this pink dress if you want, or that horrible dress that I wore the first round, just because it's your wedding. You have the right to do whatever you want," she said hugging Carly.

Carly felt a tear sliding down her cheek, and as she cleaned it, it also made Sam cry.

"It's my wedding, I can do whatever I want," said laughing. "Except forgetting about the fact that no matter what you're my best friend," she added.

After both friends apologize with each other, Carly left the room and then she met Sam again when the three ladies got out with the dresses.

First was Melissa with a one shoulder satin dress with asymmetrical skirt. It was a nice one but Carly wasn't hundred percent sure about it. Then was Hayley with a long chiffon tank dress that Carly totally hated. And then there was Sam, with her dress that Carly had already seen in the dressing room.

"Well, are you ready to pick the dress of your braid maids?" asked the consultant.

"I am," replied Carly. "I'm gonna pick Sam's dress," she said.

"But don't you think that it's better that this?" asked Melissa.

"No, I like Sam's. that's going to be the dress for you girls,"

"But…," she tried to keep defending her dress.

"Hey!" said Sam. "It's Carly's wedding. You don't want to ruin in, huh?" she said grinning.

…

"Hey," said Sam as she spotted Freddie waiting for her in the airport. He was just as handsome as always. She kissed him with passion. She had missed him, even though she had stayed in New York two days. After the whole dress incident, Carly demanded Sam to stay in NYC for the weekend, because she had missed her, so Sam did.

"Hey, baby. I missed you," he said kissing her neck.

"Me too," she replied. "Hey," she said softly. "You were right,"

"What?" asked Freddie, not knowing what she was referring.

"I was mad because I wasn't the maid of honor," she started. "I know I don't care about weddings that much, but I was," she added. "But I talked with Carly, well, kinda. And everything is fine now,"

Freddie smiled. "I know you too much," said kissing her. "I'm glad you care about weddings," he said as he separated from her. As he did, he put his hand inside his pocket, and took out a small box. He got on his knee, and the next thing that Sam knew, was that he was showing her a ring.

"I think that you telling me that you were really mad at Carly was the thing that I need to hear to just propose you there, because it means that you trust me, and I know you too well," he started. "Maybe it's not the most traditional way to do it, but I just picked the ring and it was right in my pocket, so, will you marry me?" he asked.

Sam couldn't believe what the nub had done. "Yes," she replied. "Yes, I'll marry you, Freddie," she said crying. "I cant believe you," she said laughing.

Freddie put her ring and he kissed her.

"Well, looks like there's going to be another wedding soon," he said.

"You know that I wont start planning everything like Carly did, huh?" she said as she was admiring her ring. It was perfect.

"I know. and that's why I love about you," he replied.


End file.
